


Nightmares

by TheWolfWithinMe



Series: TenSimm Ficlets [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfWithinMe/pseuds/TheWolfWithinMe
Summary: The Doctor has a nightmare.





	Nightmares

Nightmares.~

The Master had only come into the control room to annoy the Doctor. His old best friend was his new plaything, after all. Yet when he approached the other, who was curled into a ball and trembling, he noticed that the younger Time Lord was having a nightmare.   
The drums told him to leave, that it wasn’t his problem anymore. That responsibility quickly became void when the Doctor ran away from Gallifrey and left him all alone with his insanity.   
But another part of him, the part he kept well buried and in its cage, whimpered in response to the Doctor’s moans of distress. Of course Koschei would want to help his friend, the Master thought bitterly. The drums became louder and more unbearable, but so did the urge to scoop the Doctor into his arms and hold him close.   
Before he could do anything, however, the sleeping Time Lord shuddered and rolled over, his face now on show. Fresh tears stained his cheeks and they didn’t seem to be stopping, so the Master, still somewhat confused by his actions, plonked himself onto the wooden floor and hauled the Doctor into his lap. One hand instinctively went into that ridiculous hair of the lanky Time Lord’s and he began to caress it in a familiar manner, his fingers stilling when he suddenly remembered /why/ it was so familiar. He used to do the exact same thing back at the Academy whenever Theta was upset. Clearly Koschei was in charge now.   
His entire body froze when the Doctor shifted his position, only to snuggle up against the smaller Time Lord’s chest; long fingers curling around the Master’s black tie and gripping it like a lifeline. The ridiculous hair was now tickling his jaw and he was conflicted.   
If anyone saw them...  
Then he’d just kill them. 

The Master stayed on the floor with the Doctor until the latter’s breathing evened out; a sign that the nightmares were over, and then he carefully and reluctantly wiggled free, setting the other back down onto the ground. Freeing his tie from the Doctor’s grip took another ten minutes of silent struggle. He had forgotten how clingy Theta used to be, but seeing a bit of his old friend still alive gave him hope. 

And hope was dangerous.


End file.
